O reencontro
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Em reforma! Como será encontrar um grande amigo vivo ou quase, quando você e o mundo inteiro achava que estava morto?
1. Prólogo

**Título****:** O reencontro

**Autora:** (ou karlla =P )

**Beta Reader:** O Word, mesmo.=D

**Gênero**: família/drama

**Classificação:** livre

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas, vale a mesma coisa para Twilight da Stephenie Meyer®

**Sinopse:** Como será encontrar um grande amigo vivo ou quase, quando você e o mundo inteiro achava que estava morto?

**Nota /spoiler :** Remus e Tonks não morrem na batalha.

**12 de julho de 2009, 08:50am de sexta- feira.**

No quintal de uma bela mansão a beira mar em Forks, tinha um jovem moreno de seus 20 anos , com uma criança que provavelmente se passaria por uma de 10 anos , ambos estavam correndo e brincando curtindo as férias de verão .

- Nessie não corra! Jack por favor,ela acabou de tomar café!

- Mais mamãe , estou bem.. não vou me machucar..

- Tudo bem crianças , tenham cuidado.

Falou Bella ,dando risada da cara que Jacob fez , mas também era para ela pois quem diria que a 3 anos e meio atrás ela estaria com uma filha linda em seus braços , ela pensaria que era um sonho ou a imaginação dela.

-Realmente é linda a imagem de ver esses dois brincando..transmite tanta paz e alegria.

Bella se vira e olha para o companheiro de Tanya , sim Tanya e Kate agora tinhas seus companheiros , Kate se ajuntou com Garrett depois da quase-não-batalha e tinham se casado 1 ano depois , Tanya em uma viagem para a Europa , encontrou seu marido , tinham se casado ano passado , Nessie foi sua florista estava tão linda .

- sim, Jorge é verdade, mas então como está as consultas com Carlisle?

Ele olha para mim e se pudesse chorar , acho que sinceramente ele choraria , Tanya tem ciúmes de mim , (vê se pode!) pois deste que o conheci , tivemos uma grande afinidade,a amizade que tínhamos era como se nos conhecêssemos a vida toda.

- mas ou menos Bella. Sabe o estranho é que eu só me lembro do meu nome e mais nada , é como que ao me transformar , eu renasci, e o mais estranho é que ninguém sabe quem foi o meu mestre..

Mestre ou pai , o vampiro que nos transforma.. se bem que no meu caso foi o meu marido.

- então nem Alice conseguiu?

Estávamos aflito, pois não queremos que Aro descubra sobre Jorge, a família inteira esta tentando descobrir, Rose e Emmett foram fazer mais uma de suas viagens de lua de mel e andaram pesquisando sobre ele, levando foto e um pouco de sangue para testar seu DNA.

- não, a pixel esta bastante confusa esses dias, fala que eu atrapalho mais do que o Jacob

E tem mais isso , achávamos que Jorge era outro Hibrido , um meio humano e vampiro ,mas Jorge é alem disso ,pelo fato dos poderes dele , Carlisle acha que ele era um mago , sim um Bruxo! Depois de ver um lobisomem a dois anos e quase ser morto por Jasper ,pois ele achou que Nessie era Humana , hoje eu não duvido de mais nada ,só me falta ver fadas..

Ambos demos risadas, verdade seja dita, antes de Jorge aparecer com Tanya , Alice teve mais dor de cabeça , que na hora em que Rennesme nasceu ,ela teve que sair de casa para por as idéias no lugar foi só quando ela entrou no mar que se acalmou.

-bom vamos caçar, Tanya e eu vamos esticar as pernas, não quer ir conosco?

Sorri para ele, Tanya e eu estávamos mas perto do que nunca , e Rose amava isso , pois Rennesme ficava mas com ela .

- claro por que não, vou chamar o Edw..

- primeiro tem que tirar o cachorro de casa.

Apareceu meu marido , antes mesmo de terminar minha frase, tem vezes que isso me irrita tanto que nem reparo que ele ainda chama Jacob de "cachorro"

- serio Edward , - Falou Jorge dando risadas..

- Ela ainda vai te matar se continuar atentando o Jacob ..

Mais antes que eu pudesse falar algo , escutamos o grito de Alice , e todos em menos de 1 segundo estávamos ao seu lado , ela estava tremendo e com as mãos na cabeça

- Pai é impossível ver , dói muito

Para a Alice chamar Carlisle de pai , é porque ela esta realmente com muita dor , eu olho para Jasper , o coitado não pode ficar muito perto da esposa sem sentir o dobro da dor dela , olho para Edward , e era outro que estava com dor.

Tento colocar meus escudos em volta dela ,e quando todos estão tentando fazer algo para a nossa pequena vidente , foi como um suspiro , pois Alice olhou para Jorge e apontando para ele falou com uma voz rouca que nunca escutamos antes sair de sua boca.

-" seu passado esta chegando , suas memórias logo estarão recuperadas e sua dor vai terminar, mas não sem pagar um preço , uma decisão será precisa com um alto preço de sacrifício "

Todos estavam com os olhos arregalados, pois não foi nem tanto com o que Alice falou, mas o fato que ela tinha desmaiado, eu não sabia o que pensar, Mais quando um vampiro poderia desmaiar?

**A milhões de quilômetros do local ,no aeroporto de Londres às 06:00am.**

Estava um Homem moreno com os olhos mais verdes de toda a Europa , olhando para os papeis que estavam em sua mãos , ele olha para ver quem estava chegando perto e vê um casal se aproximar com uma linda Ruiva sorrindo para ele ,estavam todos com crianças em suas mãos e com dois carrinho de bebe.

-Harry , companheiro eu entendo que você precisa ir para a America como chefe dos aurores e dos inomináveis ,mas tinha que ser justo nas nossas férias?

-Ronald Wesley! , você, mas do que ninguém sabe a importância disso, principalmente como braço direito dele ..

Hemione terminou dando um tapa no braço do marido, enquanto seus amigos davam risadas.

- vamos pessoal que já esta na hora do nosso embarque, e antes que eu me esqueça , JAMES SIRIUS POTTER , você não saia de perto de sua mãe , ou esquece a sua nova vassoura.

O menino que estava preste a pular de uma cadeira se assustou e quase caiu de cara no chão se não fosse o fato que sua tia estava ao seu lado, mesmo sendo de madrugada ele sabia como ser um "maroto".

- Mas não to falando, olha só esse menino, Merlin me ajude.

-Bom , vamos que já estão nos chamando.

Harry foi na frente com os documentos levando Lily de 4 anos que estava dormindo em seus braços e sua malinha ,atrás estava Ron com o pequena Rose de 7 anos que era outra que estava com dificuldade em ficar acordada estava em uma das mãos e a outra com um pequena mala de rodinhas , Hermione estava com Alvo severo de 6 anos e meio em uma das mãos, ele também como o irmão estava bem desperto mas não tanto para já estar querendo correr pelos salões e a outra empurrando o carrinho em que Emma Katherine dormia tranquilamente de 1 ano e meio , todos acharam que era meio perigoso viajar com a pequena depois do resfriado que por pouco não tinha virado uma pneumonia , para outro continente mas Hermione não iria perder essa férias por nada , e outra eles estavam indo com Monstro,e mais 4 elfos, e fora mais 3 que eles contrataram para ajudar e os elfos já estavam na casa em que pertencia a Harry , que era um dos patrimônio que herdou de Sirius.

Gina estava com uma mala de rodinhas em uma mãos e na outra empurrando o carrinho que estava sua filha Jasmin Sarah toda acesa de apenas 2 anos e de seu lado vinha James de 7 anos que tinha uma malinha em suas mãos..

A família Potter tinha madrugado por isso que já estavam todos mais acordado , mas Jasmin era diferente de seu pai, ela gostava de acordar cedo , seus irmãos levava algum tempo para realmente se despertar ,ela parecia que acordava na tomada, a familia falava que quando ela crescer mais um pouco, ia ter que ter sempre trixey atrás da pequena , trixey era a elfa que cuidava da pequena , e de Kate quando estava com os Potter.

Na casa encontraria com Remus que já estava a uma semana com Dora na casa , eles foram antes para aproveitar o verão e descansar com seus filhos .

De volta a mansão dos Culens

-Alice ! amor ?

Jasper estava tremendo, pois estava sentindo tudo ao mesmo tempo, seja a preocupação ou o espanto ou principalmente a curiosidade, ele estava pronto para explodir, quando Jorge coloca sua mão em seu ombro

- Calma Jazz , ela já esta melhorando olha ..

-obrigado..

Sussurrou , mas Jasper estava espantando , era como Jorge assim que lhe tocou , o acalmou , ele sentiu sair tudo de seu corpo .

Alice que tinha acordado, olha para todos, ela pisca sem entender nada

-Amor ,, Lice ..você esta bem?

-O que aconteceu?

Todos olham para o patriarca da família

- Bom Alice, filha, você acabou de desmaiar

-O QUE!

Ela da um pulo , se assustando com a revelação

- Isso é impossível, não tem como vampiros desmaiar!

Emmett que não estava se aquenta solta uma das suas

- Sim Alice sabemos que vampiro não desmaiam, mas quem falou que você é uma vampira normal e se você não é uma fada hein?depois de Jorge podemos esperar tudo!

- Emmett!

Todos gritam com ele , menos Jorge..

- pessoal e se por acaso Emmett tiver razão?

- Hein?

Isso foi Jacob que soltou , mas tenho certeza que era o que todos estavam pensando, mas antes que alguém se atrevesse a abrir a boca , Alice já estava de volta , pulando

- Vamos todos para aquele shopping que abriu do lado do aeroporto de vancouver

- Alice você pirou? Acabou de Desmaiar, sabe Des-ma-i-ar!

- sim eu sei , mas eu acabei de ver! Vamos todos no shopping!

E quem era loco para contrariar a bichinha? principalmente Jasper pedindo com os olhos para não contrariar e fazer a sua vontade .

- Tudo bem Alice , enquanto Jorge e Tanya vão..

- eles vão caçar com Rose e Emmett , e você e Edward também vão ,-ela falou , mandando com o dedo para a porta- Jazz amor acompanha eles sim?

- tudo bem amor..

Falou logo que beijou , e saiu montando a minha Mercedes , olhei para ela esperando mais , sabia que vinha mais..

-Bells pode deixar que eu arrumo Nessie e mando o Jacob tomar um banho

- Hey!

Gritou Jack no fundo da sala , indignado por todos brincarem com ele ..

- eu quero todos em 1 horas de volta, precisamos estar saindo as 10:00 hrs.

- Sim senhora!

Bati continência para ela , e caímos na risada

Todos caçaram, mas ainda estávamos preocupados com Alice , ela viu alguma coisa que nem Edward pode ver, o mais estranho é que Jorge parecia saber o que estava lhe esperando.

1 hora mais tarde..na frente da Mansão..

- Edward só conseguiu ver uma família, mas logo em seguida, foi substituída pelas cenas do filme Percy Jackson

Reclamou Jacob.

-Exatamente , isso é frustrante , agora ele não sabei se a família tem algo relacionada ao filme ou se é quem vamos conhecer..

Falou Emmett que era outro que estava curioso...

- calma pessoal, a Alice sabe o que esta fazendo.

Jorge tentou acalmar os dois, Jasper não estava com cara de bons amigos.

-Falou quem pode fazer "mágica" e nos surpreender..

Brincou Emmett , e Rose bateu em sua nuca.

- Aii , por que me bateu ?

- para você calar essa boca!

- mas ursinha..

- emmett antes que eu te coloque no sofá..

Como estávamos encostado em nossos carros ainda na frente de casa, esperando Alice com Nessie sair de casa, Kate e Garett vieram em nossa direção..

- Oi oi.. a Alice nos ligou ..

- Para ir no shopping

Falou Jacob a cortando e revirando os olhos..

- Kate e Garrett vocês vão no seu carro ou quer ir conosco..

Falou Jorge que estava em seu _Bugatti 16c Galibier todo preto ._

Garrett estava com um _lamborghini Gallard_

Jasper estava em seu _Jaguar c-fx preto _ele tinha comprado depois que Alice viu que ele queria um .

Emmett também comprou outro carro um _Jeep Cherokee Sport_ .

Rose também uma outra Bmw.. uma _Bmw Concept X6_

Eu ainda tinha o meu _Mercedes guardian _ que eu mal usava.

E Edward ainda tinha seu Volvo prateado, e ainda o seu Aston Martin Vanquish ,mas foi na onda dos meninos e agora estava com um _Maseratti Gran Turismo _falou que era para mim também...ate parece.

Carlisle comprou uma_ Mercedes Cabriolet e a_ velha ficava com Esme , que usava quando ia as comprasou simplesmente sair com Renesme.

Jacob estava com _Lexus Lf-Ch, _ele estava estagiando com Carlisle no Hospital, e ele estava se formando na faculdade, com a ajuda das aulas particulares que ele tinha em casa , pulou 5 anos de formação .

Seth tinha ficado em Forks ajudando Chales , ele era um dos novos policiais e estava estudando para assumir o cargo de Chales um dia , Leah tinha se mudado para L.A , e recebemos o convite dela , ela estava noiva e iam se casar em 9 meses , depois que seu filho nascesse ( isso pegou todos de surpresa pois pensávamos que por causa dela ser uma loba iria atrapalhar, Carlisle no outro dia pegou um avião para examinar ela) Paul e Rebeca se casaram ano passado também , e ela já estava grávida também e de gêmeos ,Bill estava todo sorridente.

-Será que a Alice ainda vai demorar?ela sabe que tem chão para ir em Vancouver , se não fosse os carros que a Rose turbinou , estaríamos chegando somente as 1 da manhã.

- Não sei Jorge , dependendo do dia , podemos ficar o restante da tarde e da noite , somente esperando a alteza se arrumar!

Falou um stressado Jacob.

- Jack quer parar, não vê que Jasper esta sentindo tudo , quer que ele revide?

- que venha , to precisando esticar os músculo

Emmett e Garrett já estava ao lado de Jasper pronto para brigar, quando aparece Alice no meio .

-De jeito maneira que vocês vão se sujar agora que estamos saindo.. já para dentro do carro..

Esme levantou a sombracelha , parecia que Alice estava falando com crianças pequenas , nem com Nessie falávamos assim , e olha que alem de Bella e Jorge e claro Jacob, o restante tinha décadas de vida a mais que sua neta.

- Vamos vamos , vocês estão esperando o que? um convite?

Falou Alice que mais parecia Rosalie entrando no carro do marido.

- Eu hein, o que deu na pixel?

-sei La..é bom não contrariar.

Falou Jacob e emmett , também entrando em seus carros , Nessie estava com Jacob, coisa que Edward ainda não gosta .

- Jack vem conosco , antes que o Edward me deixa com dor de cabeça.

Gritou Bella dentro do carro , ela também apesar de saber que Jacob era bem responsável , não gosta que sua filha estivesse em uma corrida , pois seria isso que iam fazer.

Garrett e Kate foram com Emmett e Rose .

- Parem de atentar sua Irmã, e vamos atrás dela..

Falou Carlisle , vendo que ainda sairia briga.

- Filha , pode ir na frente..

Sabíamos que se não deixássemos ela ir na frente , ela iria ficar buzinando atrás , para irmos mais rápido, e olha que as vezes estávamos a mais de 180 por horas.

Horas mais tarde e depois de um belo almoço em uma Mansão não muito longe dos Culens, no bairro mais luxuoso de Portland ,tinha um casal com 3 criança que estavam esperando ansiosamente a chegada de seus "primos"

- Mamãe , será que tio Harry ainda vai demorar

- Isabelle , mas que coisa , tenha calma menina..

A menina de 7 anos em si não podia se conter , estava muito ansiosa , queria mostrar tudo para seus primos , mesmo sabendo que não eram seus primos de sangue ,mas isso não importava eles se chamavam assim , deste que nasceram.

- Mãe , fala para o Ted que se ele não mandar aquela coruja dele de atentar soneca , ele vai ver o que eu vou fazer com o pomo ..

- Theodor Remus Lupin! , deixa o gato da sua Irmã em paz!

Ouve-se um grito do terceiro andar

- Sim mãe...

Ela olha para sua filha de 10 anos que lembrava muito sua avó Andromeda.

-Amanda eu

-Mãee! ..

-Okay ,Mandy .. sinceramente não sei porque essa mania de apelido..

A menina revira os olhos " olha quem fala.." pensou

-Mãe ,não é que eu não goste do meu nome, sei que o significado dele é ,muito especial para a senhora e para o papai , mas vocês tem que entender que Mandy é algo meu..é algo que eu sou.

A mãe pegou sua filha no colo e a beijou , mesmo com os seus protestos.

-falou igual ao seu pai agora ..

Ouviu-se uma voz , que estava se apoiando na porta

- exatamente.. onde será que essa menina apreendeu ..

Dora falou rindo.

- Vamos nos arrumar que logo os carros devem estar chegando e outra quero chegar com antecedência, ainda não sei o porquê que o Harry escolheu descer logo em Vancouver..Se fossemos dirigindo como os trouxas, levaríamos quase 10 horas para chegar.

- Você sabe o porque..

- Tudo por causa da política..

Remo estava revirando os olhos, enquanto Dora ria sem parar.

Depois de 1 hora e meia , a família estava recebendo um caminhão que estava entregando os automóveis que Remus tinha alugado , eram 7 carros , o que ficaria com ele seria um Bmw Z4 , tinha um Aston Martin V12, veyron Bugatti , Lexus Lf-Ch , Infiniti G37 conversível , Bmw M6 e um Bmw Concept X6.

Foi a pedido de Harry que fosse dessa forma , todos estariam com carros a suas disposição e não estariam presos na casa .

Seis horas depois estavam com um controle remoto na mão que era na verdade um portkey , indo parar em um beco perto do aeroporto de Vancouver.

No fim da tarde , dentro no aeroporto internacional de Vancouver da Califórnia

- Papai, Papai , eu queria comer...

Falou um menino ruivo que estava pulando ao lado de seu pai.

- Mais James , você comeu agora pouco.

- mas eu estou com fome.

James fez bico e cruzou os braços.. fazendo todos que estava em sua volta darem risadas.

- Bem se ver que você puxou ao seu tio Ron..

-Hey!, o que eu tenho a ver na historia..

- que seu sobrinho puxou o seu estomago, nunca vi uma criança comer tanto assim..- Harry fingiu estar pensando – Na verdade eu já vi sim..o tio dele..

Todos que estavam com a família riram ainda mais quando viram que o gesto que o sobrinho estava fazendo o tio fez a mesma coisa , os dois de beicinhos e braços cruzados.

-Ronald, isso .fica dando exemplos para Hugo..

Falou Hermione para o marido enquanto estava empurrando Hugo para andar,que estava parado rindo com Alvo, Rose e Lilian, as 4 crianças estavam quase tendo um treco de tanto rir.

- Amor você esta precisando de ajuda?

Perguntou Harry se virando para sua esposa, que estava com Jasmin no colo.

- Não Harry , você cuidando do James , esta de bom tamanho.

Todos sabiam que apesar de Gina ameaçar castigar feio o filho , ele não obedecia totalmente sua mãe , o único que conseguia fazer o menino parar na primeira ordem era o pai, bastava as vezes apenas um olhar.

Antes que alguém abrisse a boca , veio uma menina com seus cabelos castanhos correndo em direção a família.

-Jamieeee ate que enfim você chegouuu , oi tio Harry..

Harry quase caiu não conseguiu esconder a risada , Isabelle sabia que seu filho odiava o apelido , tanto que o menino já estava com a cara totalmente vermelha..

- por Merlin eu não sei como que eu não fiquei na toca com a vovó se eu soubesse que você estava por aqui..sua piralha.

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER , peça desculpa para sua prima..AGORA

-ohh me desculpa Isabelle ..Mariee... Lupin

Falou James e saiu correndo , Isabelle odiava que a chamassem seu nome inteiro..ela saiu correndo atrás de seu primo..

- esses dois ainda vão se casar..

Comentou Ron que estava ao lado do melhor amigo..

- Quem vão se casar..

Perguntou Dora que chegou perto dos amigos.

-Estava falando com Harry que você e Remus que vão ter que fazer um contrato de casamento para o James e a Isa, o amor deles é lindo..

Nisso Teddy que chegou junto com o Pai e a Irma caiu na risada .

- Isso é verdade , sabiam que no nosso primeiro anos, meu e do seu pai Harry , a Lily corria atrás de seu pai azarando ele por ter começado a mania de chamá-la de seu lirio?

Todos se calaram , somente se escutava as outras pessoas passando por eles e o barulho do aeroporto.

- eee,, bom.. oi tia Mione , tio Ron, padrinho , madrinha..

Falou Ted , quebrando o gelo que tinha se formado.

- e... – Harry balançou a cabeça – é assim que se cumprimenta seu padrinho? Cadê o abraço?

- isso mesmo e o nossos?

Ted foi abraçando todos e rindo.

- e a Srta hein, Srta Amanda..

- puxa madrinha a sra sabe que eu não gosto disso..

Falou Amanda e foi abraçar Hermione que estava rindo..

-é Dora, suas filhas tem a quem puxar , de não gostar do nome..

- e isso que eu mais me chateia sabia ..

Todos sabiam que era mentira , Dora achava que era cômico as filhas também não gostarem do nome.

-James e Isabelle vamos indo que..

Antes mesmo que Remus pudesse terminar a fala ,viram que tinha vários flesh ,os reportes e paparazes estavam fora do aeroporto tirando suas fotos..

- será que nem na America eles nos deixam em paz?

Reclamou Alvo, fazendo todos concordarem.

-Lord Potter-Black, o senhor poderia dar-nos uma palavra,

- O Senhor esta na America de férias com a família ?

-Senhor Conde vai estar no encontro G7 ?

- Mr Potter é verdade que o senhor comprou o time de sua esposa?

-Senhor,Conde é verdade que sua família comprou terrenos aqui em Vanscouver?

E foi assim varia perguntas, eles aproveitavam isso, pois sabiam que não poderia fazer nenhum feitiço para espantar eles, mas por isso chamou atenção de varias pessoas, eles todos estavam tentando sair do aeroporto e entrar nos taxis e que estava sendo difícil com todos aqueles reportares, Harry era famoso também no mundo dos trouxas , por ser um dos empresários que mudou o cenários dos orfanatos britânicos, ele era um milionário que trabalhava para o governo , e com sua posição estava dando um futuro aos órfãos , na verdade ele como chefe dos aurores e inomináveis estava sempre em reunião com o ministro dos trouxas e também com a segurança britânica, alem dos seus títulos que faziam a família ser sempre alvo dos reportes dos ambos os mundos.

E ainda mais agora que ele provavelmente estará pegando a responsabilidade da DMLF (Departamento de Magical Law Enforcement) sendo novamente o assistente mais novo de 250 anos ,que vai exercer o cargo .

-Por favor se afastem, ou vamos ter que chamar a policia..

Vieram vários guardas ajudarem a família , foi um choque para a maioria que não os reconheceram que , aquele homem de seus 30 anos ,( sim Harry depois da guerra , não só seus olhos mais seu corpo mostrava que era bem mais velho do que a sua idade , mas isso somente aumento sua beleza , e deixou ele muito mais charmoso , as bruxas caiam em seus pés quando ele passava) que não estava usando terno , estava usando uma roupa normal , estavam todos muito bonitos , mas simples , nem parecia que eles eram pessoas importantes , e principalmente estavam sem seguranças .

10 minutos depois estavam em uma sala dentro do aeroporto.

- Mil perdão ,-Black ,se o senhor tivesse nos comunicados , vocês passariam pela outra porta que levaria direto para o estacionamento...

Harry antes de responder , olhou para o crachá do homem que estava tremendo com medo de perder o emprego..

- Olha .Senhor ... Gregorio .. wald , achávamos que não seriamos reconhecidos ,e como as crianças queriam ir no shopping que tem aqui do lado e devido o que meus filhos escutaram de seus primos , todos eles estavam ansiosos para ir , foi minha culpa que não percebemos os paparazes , então não tem o que temer pelo seu emprego .

Falou Harry sorrindo , Gina sabia que com aquele sorriso , estava acalmando o pobre empregado , era esse sorriso que ela amava em seu marido.

- Exatamente isso , senhor Wald, o que meu marido falou ,se o senhor nos permitir ficar aqui mas alguns minutos , vamos poder sair sem nos perceberem.

O homem em ci só balançou a cabeça. E falou meio gaguejando..

- sim senhora,, a... aaa.. digo go , vocês .podem. sim. Sim , ficarem , a Avon a vontade , o tempo que ,pré pré precisarem.

Harry só para dar risada depois estava usando legilimência no pobre homem..

" _mais o que? como? Nossa ela é linda ! será que é mãe de alguma dessas crianças?ouvi dizer que ela faz o que me surpreende é que tanto o marido como a esposa são super educados , diferentes a alguns atores ou famosos,se eles podem ficar aqui? é claro que sim. Meu chefe me mata se saber que um nobre não foi bem atendido.."_

Harry balançou a cabeça fazendo tanto Ron como Remus olharem para ele..

- Bom Sr. Wald , vamos permanecer aqui mas meia hora e vamos sair muito obrigado por tudo.

- qualquer coisa , os senhores podem usar o telefones e os seguranças acompanharam ate o estacionamento..

E dessa forma ele saiu,,

Passou 5 segundos para todos caírem na risadas...

- serio Harry me fala o que o cara estava pensando..

-Ronald!

- Calma Mione , eu sei que é errado , mas só estava olhando por cima..

Harry olhou para seus amigos, e como as crianças estavam vendo televisão

- ele estava primeiramente cantando a Gina., e depois preocupado com o seu emprego , e por final , meio assustado com a nossa educação por ser ricos e não sermos um Malfoy..

Isso fez todos rirem e lembrar-se do Homem que quando criança pegava em seus pés..

40 minutos depois saíram do local , todos estavam com capas que os inomináveis usavam para não mostrarem seus rostos , quem olhasse pensaria que era qualquer pessoa , um estranho , somente Harry não estava usando , pois teria que falar com o , assim que avisou que estavam saindo , jogou a capa em si mesmo , e foi ao encontro de sua família , todos já estavam dentro dos taxis .

Todos os Culens já estavam chegando ao Shopping quando passaram na frente do aeroporto, resolveram parar e desceram de seus carros e viram a confusão na porta.

- Qual famoso estará chegando em Vancouver?

- Parece que é um britânico, .. ohh é um Conde , e esta passando as férias com a família.

- Conde ? da coroa britânica?

- Sim , o Lord Potter- Black mais conhecido como Earl 67 de Cornwallston

- uhm, não é aquele que trabalha na segurança nacional da Inglaterra?

- exatamente esse , fora que ele ajuda os órfãos.

- esquecem eles , vamos entrar no shopping

Dessa forma entraram e foram em direção ao shopping, ninguém percebeu que o único que tinha permanecido no carro foi Jorge, ele não entendia do porque o seu coração que quase não batia , estava querendo sair pela boca, ele não entendia essa ansiedade, ele sabia o que foi que a Alice viu , iria mudar o mundo que conhecia.

Desceram do taxis ainda com suas capas ,Remus e Harry pagaram os 4 taxis que tinham pegados , suas bagagens já se encontrava na mansão , Harry tinha chamado os elfos para ajudarem no momento que tinham ficado na sala , ainda no aeroporto.

- Papai , eu queru soveti ,di cocolate .

Falou Hugo puxando a camisa de Ron , pela décima vez , ele tinha visto na entrada do shopping , e não estava dando um minuto de paz ao pai.

-Um momentinho filho, que papai vai pegar dinheiro com a mamã que ela sair do banheiro com sua tia.

Ron estava com Remo junto com as crianças , esperando Harry sair do banheiro com Alvo e James ,e Gina que estava com Hermione que ambas estavam limpando Jasmin e Emma , 10 minutos depois já estavam saindo..

-Merlin , o que vocês estavam fazendo ? que demora..

- Ronald será que você nunca vai parar de ser um reclamão?

Todos estavam sorrindo, e alguns dando risadas , o que era a maioria das crianças , apesar de estarem casados 8 anos , e se conhecerem a mais de 28 anos , eles sempre discutem.

- Mione as crianças querem sorvete,

- As crianças ou o pai?

Brincou ela, e nem pareciam que tinham acabado de terem uma discussão.

-O pai também, mas quem pediu foi o Hugo.

Eles levaram as crianças para Jantarem e depois tomarem seus sorvetes.

Mal sabiam que tomariam um susto quando estivessem se levantando para irem embora.

Em uma das lojas ..

- Alice , minha fada querida .você vai nos contar do motivo de termos vindo aqui?Você não podia fazer suas compras em Portland?

- Jorge usa o seu nariz e tenta descobrir se reconhece o aroma de qualquer pessoa que esteja aqui.

Falou Alice , ignorando a sua pergunta e Jorge se concentrou e se viu realmente reconhecendo alguns aromas mas era algo do fundo do seu subconsciente.

Ele correu e correu como se sua vida dependesse disso deixando os Culens atrás dele sem saber o que fazer, parou na praça de alimentação, olhando a pouco metro de si , estava 3 casal com seus filhos, todos sorridentes e dando risada , quando um dos homens da mesa , um moreno se vira e olha em sua direção e fica pálido e sussurra um nome.

-Fred?

- o que você disse Harry?

Ele meio tremulo apontou em direção de Jorge.

- Fred?

Assim que Harry pronunciou o nome de Fred , ele automaticamente olhou para eles , e viu quando a mulher ruiva gritou e foi abraçada pelo homem que tinha apontado e quando ele piscou todos estavam olhando em sua direção.

Antes que ele ou todos os Culens que tinham acabado de chegar, pudessem raciocinar, escutaram um rosnado, sabiam que tinha um lobisomem por perto.

E todos puderam ver um dos homens, o castanho cai da cadeira que estava sentado e sendo segurado pelo homem moreno que era o que tinha apontado para ele.

E antes que o próprio Jorge percebesse e olha que isso não pode acontecer por ser um vampiro, mesmo um diferente, sem nem perceber estavam falando com ele, ou melhor, gritando.. .

- Frederico Fabian Wesley, que merda você tem na cabeça, como você pode? Mesmo que agora sei o que aconteceu com o seu corpo! Você sendo um vampiro não poderia ter ido ver sua mãe ? Sabe como Molly ficou arrasada esses anos todos? Você sabia que sua Irmã quase que nos revelou ou pior o que Harry teve que fazer com Remo quando ele percebeu a presença de vocês?

Na sua frente estava uma das mulheres, uma morena de cabelos castanho gritando com ele , Jorge era conhecido com um vampiro calmo , mas não aceitaria um simples humano gritar com ele. E o atacou.

Mas antes que qualquer dos Culens pudessem o segurar, se viram paralisados, e agora estava na sua frente o moreno que momento atrás , estava segurando o outro homen e ao seu lado uma mulher de cabelos roxo e ao seu lado estava um Homem ruivo segurando a mulher que tinha gritado com ele e todos eles estavam segurando uma vareta.(a varinha)

- Fred você ficou Louco?

Os Culens , estavam atordoados , quem seriam essas pessoas e porque estavam falando com Jorge e o chamando por outro nome?será que conheciam ele ? será de seu passado?

- Quem é Frederico? Eu não o conheço , eu sou Jorge Denali.

**N/A: Oioi , espero que vocês gostem dessa Fic , sim ela se passa 12 anos depois da grande Batalha , e estarei explicando do porque os Culens acharem que Jorge/Fred ser um Hibrido,mas mesmo assim acho que esta bem não cara neh não****? r****srs . **

**Então espero saber a o que vocês acharam pelas Reviews..**

**Kiss Kiss .bye bye .babys .**

**Dry,karlla.**


	2. Chapter 1 nesses ultimos 12 anos

**Título:** O reencontro

**Autora:** Karlla Darcy Culen

**Beta Reader:** O Word, mesmo.=D

**Gênero**: família/Drama

**Classificação:** livre

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas, vale a mesma coisa para Twilight da Stephenie Meyer .

**Sinopse:** Como será encontrar seu grande amigo vivo ou quase , quando você e o mundo inteiro achava que estava morto ?

**Nota /spoiler :** Remus e Tonks não morrem na batalha .

* * *

1 - Capitulo - Nesse últimos 12 anos.

~~ Há 9 anos atrás.~~

Já se tinha passado 3 anos e meio ,do dia em que Hogwarts se viu encharcada de sangue para todos os lados ,se viu seus heróis caídos e muitos se levantando , viu que a partir dali tudo seria diferente.

Harry Potter estava olhando pela janela de seu quarto, da sua casa recém imobilhada em que acabara de comprar para sua futura esposa...

Esposa quem diria um dia se casar, de todas as aventuras que passou essa era a que mais ele estava com medo, ele dava risada sozinho , pois estaria casando logo , onde ate pouco tempo ele nem esperava sobreviver a guerra.

Na mansão Potter , que Harry acabou descobrindo quando foi assumir seus títulos ( deste o sexto ano ele sabia que seria o próximos Lord Black , mas o que ele não esperava era que fosse assumir para o mundo que ele seria o próximo Lord Potter o que não ocorria deste o seu bisavô , coisa de 70 anos atrás , o que mas surpreendeu mesmo vou saber que se ele desejasse seria o próximo Lord Gryffindor , isso levou cerca de 15 minutos para ele voltar a realidade , os goblins tiveram que jogar água em seu cliente , a quantidade de bens que possuía era mais o que poderia sonhar , ele era literalmente o jovem mas rico da grã Bretanha pois agora que a maioria dos puros sangues ricos estavam mortos ou sendo presos e dessa forma perdendo seus bens , Harry se quando era somente Mr. Potter era o quinto mas rico , agora que ele é Lord Potter-Black ele se tornou o mais rico e o que não faltava eram contratos de casamento para ele , e muitos o que assustou ate os Wesleys , foram contratos de concubinas , seus pais estariam dando suas filhas em troca de prestigio e nome e claro herdeiro para sua família e Harry teria mulheres quando quisesses , ele colocou um basta falando que estaria se casando com Gina e que mais um contrato aparecer em sua porta , eles iriam se arrepender ,levou duas semanas para parar , mas ninguém mas mandou quando ele falou publicamente que estaria usando todo o seu poder para frear os pais das meninas , e tinha ate menores no meio , foi um escândalo mas dois meses depois ninguém tocava mas no assunto .

Harry resolveu então aproveitar o sua herança sem afetar o futuro de seus filhos , ele estava usando agora 2/10 para reconstruir Hogwarts e ajudando a arrumar o que foi destruído tanto no mundo bruxo como no dos trouxas , muitos viram o que ele estava fazendo e resolveram ajudar , pela fortuna que Harry possuía ele poderia construir outro castelo para a escola que ele tanto amou que não afetaria suas economia , ele não sabia que estava muito bem de dinheiro , se antes quando ele era somente um Potter ou o Ultimo dos Potter , sim isso o deixou abalado , sua família antes da guerra com Grindelwald e com a primeira batalha contra Voldemort , ele descobriu que era maior que os wesleys , ele passou semanas para baixo e foi quando Gina o ajudou a se levantar .

Harry resolveu deixar a mansão, uma fez que ela era enorme, e ele tinha certeza que no local caberia a família de sua esposa inteira dentro e mais a família seus amigos e companheiro da AD, ele depois de dar risada pela imagem que se formou da bagunça que seria tendo todos correndo pela mansão se recusou se mudar , mandou os elfos que estavam residindo ate o momento no local , para encontrarem uma pequena casa , para ele e Gina começarem a vida e quem sabe futuramente e se a família crescer , se mudar para a mansão de seus avó, Harry se surpreendeu em saber que tinha 228 elfos , fora monstro que tinha recebido como herança de seu padrinho , ele deu liberdade para todos , mas nenhum abandonou seu mestre , mesmo sendo um elfo livre, todos ainda o chama de mestre , coisa que Hermione não aceita ate hoje , mas se calou depois que quase foi azarada por _Flory_ uma elfa de 116 anos , por ser chata de mais e se novamente ela falar sobre o F.A.L.E , ela iria pedir perdão ao mestre e mesmo correndo perigo de ser castigada , ela mandaria e bloquearia Hermione da cozinha , claro que todos se surpreenderam com a atitude da elfa , pois era bem conhecido que eles não poderiam fazer isso ,mais a partir daquele dia , nenhum falou mas em libertar os elfos perto deles , Muitos amaram saber que poderiam ir nas casas de quem estivesse precisando de ajuda para arrumarem a bagunça da guerra , Molly amou ver que teria ajuda , e aceitou de bom agrado quando Harry perguntou para _depply_ um pequeno elfo de 50 anos se aceitaria trabalhar fixamente com os wesleys , não precisou falar novamente em um piscar de olhos , já tinha suas coisas em mãos e perguntando onde poderia dormir.

Falando sobre a toca , Harry mandou construir uma pequena mansão ao lado , ele falou que ali seria a nova casa dos wesleys , e antes que algum deles falassem que estaria dando esmola , ele falou que ali seria sua casa também , mas eles somente aceitaram quando Harry falou que de nenhuma maneira queria demolir a toca, pois ali estava as melhores memórias que ele tinha na vida , fazendo Molly correr ao choros para o futuro filho –de – lei , falou que queria que a velha casa , fosse um local onde as futuras crianças poderia saber que quando quisessem poderia correr para os braços dos avos , isso fez os Machos da família olharem para ele e Gina , Harry logo foi se explicando que ele e Gina nunca tinham dormido ainda juntos e que estavam esperando para se casarem , fazendo Gina ficar mas vermelha que seus próprios cabelos e muitos no local respirarem de alivio , claro que Harry brincou e jogou logo a bomba que eles queriam se casar o mais rápido possível , Molly nem deixou ele terminar e correu gritando por Depply para fazer um banquete pois iria ter uma festa de noivado.

Harry ainda sorria pensando na sua escolha, pois ele percebeu que sua escolha provavelmente era a mesma que seus pais fizeram , eles foram morar em Godric´s Hollow e falando na casa, ela foi encantada como um museu , coisa que Harry não gostou , mas Hermione o convenceu pois servirá para a futura geração , saberem o que aconteceu , de como começou, Harry comprou três terreno que era ao lado da casa para construir um verdadeiro museu no estilo trouxa , mostrando tudo o que aconteceu e dessa forma homenageando os que caíram , que foram verdadeiros heróis ,os que contribuíram na guerra e para aqueles que faleceram como vitima tinham deixado varias paredes em branco, para aqueles que perderam familiares e amigos ,poderiam escrever os nomes e deixarem suas mensagens.

Harry foi o primeiro , na inauguração ele escreveu abaixo do nome de seu grande mestre e diretor de Hogwarts , _**Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore**_, o nome de _**Cedrico Diggory**_ , de seu amado padrinho _**Sirius Orion Black**_ e de seu irmão _**Regulo Acturus Black**_ , mas quando ele escreveu _**Severo Thobias Snape Prince**_ , isso fez todos que estavam presentes ofegarem ,uns por não saberem da historia do Professor , outros por verem Harry Potter por escrever o nome que muitos acreditarem ser um inimigo , Harry explicou o porque os nomes , da saudades que sentia de seu padrinho e do carinho que tinha por Cedrico e do por que do nome de Regulos explicou que ele foi um que mais contribuiu com a morte de Voldemort ( ao falar o nome , ele teve vontade de rolar os olhos , pois todos ainda temiam o nome Harry quase deve que dar um grito falando que o homem já tinha morrido a mais de um ano ) , mas na hora de falar sobre Severo , ele pediu para todos prestarem atenção , principalmente os jornalista que estavam ali no local, ele revelou tudo deste o inicio , de como Severo se arrependeu de ter se ajuntado e para não ser morto como Regulo , ele se ajuntou com Dumbledore , para espionar para a ordem , e contou como o valente professor ajudou na batalha, ele contou algumas piadas de como dualista e espião ele era maravilhoso mas como professor era uma negação , muitos que tiveram aula com ele sorriram ou riram disso , se recordando dos dias de escola, ele terminou passando sua varinha para sua Noiva, _**Ginebra Molly Wesley**_ futuramente -black

Gina escreveu o nome do seu irmão , muitos fizeram silencio , pois sabiam que ela estaria escrevendo o nome de _**Frederico Fabian Wesley**_ , um dos donos do WWW , mas principalmente o dono de um dos risos mas cativantes de Hogwarts.

Aquele dia ele tinha certeza que terminaria em risos mas também em choros , quando alguém da elite ( os que lutaram ou que eram da AD) escrevia o nome de seus entes queridos e se recordava dele , Harry por estar emocionado junto com seus amigos , se recordando do que tinha ocorrido , devido aos reflexos de tanto na guerra como no Quadribol ele olhou de relance para uma das saída , mas preciso o lado leste, ele não sabia o que vira era real ou da sua imaginação , ele tinha visto Fred , encostado na porta com um casal que se vestia como trouxas , ele piscou e balançou a cabeça em negação e tomou coragem e olhou novamente mas não tinha mais ninguém , Harry era treinado para perceber se tinha algum problema , mas achou que o vinho mas a emoção do dia poderiam estar bagunçando sua sanidade e deixou para pensar nisso em outro momento, ele e Gina saíram do local , estaria ainda longe de terminar a festa , mas Harry estava esgotado , chamou Mostro para avisar a todos que estariam indo embora , e se eles quisessem encontrá-lo estaria em sua cama em Grimmauld Place .

Falando em Grimmauld Place, Harry estava reformando a casa , tirando tudo que era sobre Artes da trevas ou relacionados, aproveitando ele estaria montando um outro QG para os aurores e inomináveis , para quem não sabia Harry Potter depois de 8 meses em que tinha passado da grande batalha , ele que já era um inomináveis deste a batalha no ministério em seu quinto ano ,e ate hoje muitos não sabem disso (familia Weasley) , mas tarde ele foi testado para ser chefe , um verdadeiro major como que os trouxas tinham em seus militares , Harry se tornou, um ano depois o mais novo chefe dos inomináveis que o departamento já teve , mas isso era algo que poucos saibam ainda.

Coisa de 1 ano depois , o departamento de aurores estava uma bagunça , pois quem sentava na cadeira estava sem pulso e não estava sabendo ordenar o departamento , Quin vendo isso, dando voz na sua autoridade como ministro pela primeira vez , chamou Harry , para ser levantado como chefe dos aurores , muitos foram contras , mas ao ver Harry duelando ou dando aulas para os novos aurores , ele tomou posse do cargo , e dessa forma , aqueles que quisessem entrar na profissão , tinha que passar 1 ano com os trouxas e lutar e treinar com eles e sem magia , depois iriam ser supervisionados por Harry em batalhas e duelos,e os outros aurores que quisessem permanecer no emprego iria começar do de ate hoje muitos não saberem que ele é também chefe dos inomináveis.

_**O Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt**_ amou a idéia , pois ele mesmo tinha feito um treinamento dessa forma , ele estava orgulhoso que tinha conseguido fazer Harry aceitar o trabalho , sabia que o futuro estaria em paz e ordem com O Salvador , como líder , ele mesmo futuramente já estaria mexendo uns pauzinhos para que Harry seja o novo Ministro , mesmo que isso leve mais algum tempo.

A vida pessoal do ministro pouco se sabia , mas Harry conhecia muito bem quem seria logo a primeira dama , _**Claire Margot Le-fevre**_ , era uma linda mulher , e era auror na frança , eles tinham se conhecido alguns anos e devido a guerra , Quin não queria que ela corresse perigo e dessa forma ninguém sabia do seu relacionamento , somente Harry pois tinha pego ele numa chamada com ela , e era impossível não saber do assunto , mas agora eles estavam se preparando se casar no próximo mês e com Harry como Homem de honra , coisa que para Harry foi muita honra mesmo, pois ele admirava muito Quin..

**Remus John Lupin **estava sentado na sala de sua sobra e curtinho seu filho de quase 4 anos , ele estava bastante emocionado com o que tinha presenciado na velha casa , em que tinha as mais lindas recordações ,nunca imaginaria que se a 5 anos atrás , alguém lhe dissesse que sua vida estaria daquela forma ,ele perguntaria quantos copos de Whisky de fogo a pessoa teria bebido , mas olhando para **Theodor "Teddy" Remus** **Lupin** deitado em seu colo , ele sorriu e agradece a Merlin todos os dias a linda família que tinha se formado , **Amanda Andromeda Lupin** que acabara de completar seus 2 anos estava com a mãe **Nimphandora Tonks lupin** , ou simplesmente ex- auror Tonks , Dora estava dando um pequeno lanche para a filha que tinha reclamado que estava com fome, ele estava nos céus e nem precisava de uma vassoura , ele tinha um emprego que ele amava, ele já estaria entrando em seu terceiro mandado de professor de Hogwarts , ele era professor de Defesa contra artes das trevas ,e era agora responsável pelos Griffyndores .

Dora ainda não aceitava que Harry tinha pedido para ela largar o emprego, mas estava feliz por ter aceitado o emprego de professora de transfiguração em Hogwarts para substituir _**Minerva Mcgonagall **_que agora era a diretora da escola,e para ficar com seu marido , as crianças ficava com _**Andromeda Melania Tonks nee Black**_ , que agora morava em Hogsmead , para ajudar a filha e o genro.

_**Neville Franklin Longbotton**_ estava deitado em seu quarto esperando sua esposa voltar da cozinha, o casamento deles foi um susto , pois quem iria imaginar que ele estaria casando com _**Hannah Lucy Abbott**_ , ambos quietinhos ,e nunca deram na cara, apesar que Harry sabia pois ,Neville pediu seus conselhos , Harry na primeira vez riu , pois ele seria a ultima pessoa que entenderia sobre romances , mas ele mandou Neville seguir seu coração e sim ele seguiu e era eternamente grato ao amigo.

Mesmo eles estarem sempre junto nas reuniões da AD ninguém desconfiou que estavam em um relacionamento , assustou os amigos quando anunciaram o noivado e que em menos de 3 meses estariam casando, pois Hannah estava grávida , e hoje com uma família montada e com um lindo menino de 2 anos e meio dormindo ao seu lado sabia que a vida estava entrando nos eixos , _**Franklin "Frank" Neville Longbottom**_ estava deitado ao lado do pai ,curtindo o momento que tinha com ele pois como Neville era professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts , ele assumiu o lugar da Professora Sprout que tinha se aposentada , mas sempre estava visitando o castelo e seus alunos , principalmente quando ela teve que assumir quando Frank tinha nascido e Neville pediu duas semanas para ficar com a também era o responsável pela lufa-lufa e era bastante amado pelas 4 casas

Os Wesleys estavam se adaptando a nova casa, George com Percy estavam ambos firmes com a loja, e quem diria Percy era ótimo nas piadas, e para a felicidade de Molly , estaria vindo mais um Wesley para a família , _**Percy Inácio Weasley**_ iria se casar com _**Penélope Julie Clearwater**_ , em menos de 4 meses , eles tinham descoberto que ela estava com 3 semanas de gestação _**, Willian**_ _**Artur Weasley e Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour**_ que tinha a pequena _**Victoire Isabelle Delacour Weasley**_ de 2 anos , estavam bastante felizes que Victoria teria companhia.

Apesar de Percy esta ajudando George na loja ,junto com Ron,ele ainda estava no ministério ,ele agora trabalha com o Ministro Shacklebolt.

_**Ronald Abilio Weasley**_ estava noivo de _**Hermione Jane Granger**_ , ambos vão casar depois que comparem uma casa , apesar de Harry falar que eles poderiam ficar em uma de suas casas , eles recusaram , Ron estava com Harry no departamento de Aurores ,ele ficava responsável pela parte de estratégia , onde estava supervisionando os comensais que ainda estava fugitivo da Inglaterra , e harmione estava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

_**Geoge Gideon Weasley**_ estava Noivo de _**Angelina Katie Johnson **_, Katie Bell , sempre brincou com ela ,por ter o mesmo nome que ela, mesmo que seja a do meio.

_**Charles weasley**_ foi quem suspendeu a família quando avisou que estava namorando, ele conheceu _**Ameline Yasmin Stone **_, na reserva , ela é a nova healer responsável pelos domadores de Dragão, ela é do local mesmo , uma Romênia .

Falou que no Natal estaria levando ela , para conhecer a família, Harry já tinha conhecido e aprovado , foi um sarro pois ele apareceu como uma autoridade na reserva, pois estava escolhendo um dragão para ser guarda no andar dos inomináveis.

E depois de resolver, ele tinha pego um Dorso-cristado Norueguês, filhote da Norberta, então deixou cair a mascara que estava usando, e passou o dia em companhia com os pombinhos.

O pessoal do AD , sempre estava com os Weasley , já era algo tão normal de todos se encontrarem no almoço de domingo , que quando um não aparecia , todos sabiam na hora e era aquela coisa para o coitado que não ia , pois chovia no outro dia , pegaminhos perguntando do porque não compareceu.

_**Luna Scamader nee Lovegood **_tinha casado com_** Rolf Scamader**_ , a dois anos atrás , hoje eles eram conhecido pelo modo de vida (eles eram naturalista) e pelos Livros que Luna estava escrevendo.

E alias Molly era apaixonada pelo filho deles , o pequeno Andrew .

Susan tinha se casado com Justin , Hoje eles são conhecido como _**Susan Amelia Bones e Justin Julian Bones**_ , isso mesmo, foi meio um sarro quando todos ficaram sabendo que ele aceitou o sobrenome da esposa.

Mas Harry o Homenageou falando que ele foi nobre com sua esposa pois não deixou o sobrenome dela morre.

Isso fez todos se desculparem, e no outro dia o Profeta diário também estava o elogiando..mas ninguém sabia o que tinha dado neles.

_**Kate Sarah Wood nee Bell , **_isso mesmo , ela se casou com_** Oliver Daniel Wood**_ , quando eles se encontraram dois anos depois da guerra e confessaram o amor um pelo outro .

Semana passada eles avisaram que ela estava grávida.

Ficaram sabendo da _**Cho Corner nee Chang**_ também estava grávida, o que eles não sabiam era que Cho estava já para dar a luz a uma menina , Michel estava nas nuvens.

Gina como qualquer mulher, sabia de algumas fofocas , o que ela ficou sabendo era que depois do escândalo na família Greengrass , (sim Daphne apareceu grávida depois da guerra , e todos ficaram sabendo do porque ela tinha sumido , acontece que ela estava fugindo do pais, com sua Irma ,Astoria Greengrass , e se envolveu com um bruxo que ninguém sabe ate hoje ,quem era.) Gina soube que _**Draco Lucius Alexandrer Malfoy**_ tinha casado as escondida com _**Astoria Rebecca Malfoy nee Greengrass**_ e que _**Daphne**_ _**Jessie Nott nee Greengrass**_ também tinha casado uma semana antes com _**Theodor Steven Nott Jr.**_

Acontece que Draco era para se casar com Pansy , e não com Astoria , pois alem dele estar quebrando um contrato era contra a vontade de Lucius ,seu pai.

Harry balançou a cabeça e dando risadas ,deixou sua noiva e Hermione ficarem fofocando , ele se perguntou quando a vida estava assim tão calma antes.

Meses depois , quando o Filho de Daphne o pequeno _**Antony Cykus Theodor Greengrass**_ completou 2 ano , todos ficaram sabendo de outro casamento que tinha acontecido as escondidas , foi porque _**Pansy Annabelle Zabinne nee Parkinson**_ tinha dado a luz a uma menina que estava completando 1 ano de vida , a pequena _**Helena Andrea Annabelle Zabinne **_não teve paz aquele semana pois quando _**Rita Skeeter**_ descobriu e no outro dia apareceu no Proveta Diário.

O que assustou a maioria foi que depois daquela semana ,Rita tinha pedindo desculpa por ter exposto a família Zabinne dessa forma e que estaria vedando qualquer assunto dessa maneira.

Na época estavam falando que Draco com Blaise entrou explodindo o prédio , mas quando foi falar com o Diretor do Jornal, ele simplesmente falou que o assunto já estava resolvido , pois o novo presidente e sócio majoritário , já tinha dado a ordem de despedir Rita se ela não parar com a evasão da vida alheira.

Isso foi algo que nem o pessoal do ministério sabia , coisa que tanto Draco como Blaise queria saber para poder agradecer pessoalmente o homem que calou a boca da Bruxa.

Gina tinha recompesado muito bem o futuro marido , pois ele tinha agido nas sombras ,e não explodido com Rita , ele tinha colocado ela em seu lugar , Harry tinha 32% de ações já do jornais por causa da sua herança tanto dos Potter como dos Blacks , mas ele com uma ajudinha comprou os outros 18% , sendo dessa forma o sócio majoritário.

Mas depois disso , o Jornal melhorou muito , tanto que era hoje o mais respeitado do mundo Bruxo.

~~Off~~

Há um mês antes...

Harry estava olhando as fotos em um quarto que ele e Gina chamava de quarto das recordações, era na mansão Potter , onde eles se mudaram pois a família tinha crescido demais ,quando recebeu um comunicado.

Harry tinha comprado uma outra casa , que ficava a poucos metros onde eles moravam , e a deu de presente para Remus , claro que ele reclamou , mas Harry com autoridade que ele tinha sobre a família de Tonks , ele falou que como chefe da Familia Black , era algo que ele estava devolvendo para Andrômeda pelos anos que a família não cuidou dela.

Tanto os meninos Potter-black's como os Lupins amaram saber que seriam visinhos .

Onde eles cresceram correndo e poderem agir como filhos de bruxos .

Harry sempre estava em contato com _**Minerva Mcgonagall **_pois ele era agora um dos conselheiros de Hogwarts , e deu a seu sogro que agora era aposentado , para ajudar sentando na cadeira dos Black's .

Draco a 5 anos ,tinha descoberto que o proveta Diario era de Harry , ele quando se encontrou com Harry em uma das reuniões da escola , zoobou com ele ,perguntando quando ele tinha apreendido a agir como um Slytherin, Harry riu e falou que o Chapéu queria por ele na casa das cobras , mas que ele simplesmente falou que queria entrar em sua herança, calando a boca do loiro , pois lembrou que Harry realmente era descendente de Gryffindor.

Mas algo que eles nunca imaginaria que depois disso , as coisas melhoraram bastante entre eles , tanto que Gina quando encontrou Astoria no Beco Diagonal , convidou a Mrs. Malfoy para tomarem um chá em sua casa.

Hoje eles nãos são melhores amigos , mas a Familia Potter-Black , a Familia Zabinne (coisa que Blaise agradeceu por Harry ter agido pela sua filha , Harry falou que realmente foi isso que o motivou mais ainda , pois ele estava cansado da Rita se meter nas vidas dos outros , inclusive na dele ) a Familia Malfoy e os Weasley se dão bem.

Claro que Draco e Ron sempre discutem quando bebem demais, mas é algo que anima a festa quando eles fazem isso, pois antes mesmo que os dois comecem amaldiçoar o outro , Harry assume a ordem , como Chefe dos Aurores e toma a varinha deles , fazendo os dois sentarem no canto e ficarem quietos , tratando eles como ele trata James, seu fillho mais velho.

Astoria e Hermione sempre agradecem o Amigo.

Outra coisa que eles nem acham mais estranho é amizade que Astoria fez com todos, ela sempre esta em casa com seus filhos, Scorpion que tinha a mesma idade que Lily e a pequena Cissa de 2 anos. (Narcissa chorou quando a nora falou que estava escolhendo o nome da filha a partir da sogra.)

As vezes ela trazia seus sobrinhos juntos , Antony é unha e carne com Tedd mesmo sendo de outra casa , ele e Tedd nunca perderam a amizade deste que eram quando criança.

(Tedd é um Griffyndor , enquanto Antony é um Ravenclew, eles eram amigos de _**Marcos Seth Howard**_ um meio-sangue griffyndor e _**Jean-Claude Erick Welsh**_ um Raveclew , ele é filho de uma Francesa amiga de Fleur , que se casou quando veio para a Inglaterra rever a amiga e se apaixonou pelo companheiro de trabalho de Bill e _**Robert**_ _**Matthew Russel**_ que apesar de ser um Griffyndor a historia se repetia com ele , pois ele é um lobisomem , coisa que assim que Remus viu o menino amizade com meninos de suas casas , mas nunca esquecendo o amigo que tinha conhecido entrando soube na hora , Remus meio que adotou o menino , pois ele era órfão de pai , pois o pai que era um Lobisomem do bando do Fenrir Greycack , a mando de Fenrir por desobedecido o seu Alfa,era para transformar o menino , a mãe assim que viu o que o pai estava fazendo matou o marido , mas infelizmente já era tarde.)

_**Antony**_ vinha com _**Theodor 3°**_ de 8 anos e _**Edward**_ (que recebeu o nome do avó que tinha falecido na guerra ,mas que descobriram que ele era neutro e que tinha morrido pelas mãos do próprio filho , Theo nott tinha fugido de seu pai , mas nunca o perdoou o que ele tinha feito para seu avô ) de 6 anos, e a pequena _**Isabelle**_ que era a cara da Daphne de 2 anos.

-Familia vamos passar as ferias na America!

Entrou na cozinha gritando, Gina que estava na cozinha , olhou para o marido perguntando o que tinha dado nele..

-Amor você esta bem?

Harry rodopiou sua esposa e a beijou.

- Otimo! , acabei de receber o comunicado que estava esperando deste o inicio do ano!.. vou participar do encontro do G8 , e com o Ministro da magia da America do Norte.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Então não vai ser passeio e sim trabalho Harry.

- nananinanão !, Vamos duas semanas antes do encontro e vamos ficar mais três semanas depois..

Gina que ainda estava nos braços do marido ,encher de mais beijos.

- Serio mesmo? Você vai poder passar um tempo com sua família?

Harry ri , e a beija,

-Voce fala como se eu não passasse tempo com a nossa pequena "família"

Falou ele dando ênfase na "família"

- Sei -Black

Harry largou Gina e dando um tampa na bunda dela

- Avisa Ron e Hermione que eles vão conosco,estarei indo na casa dos Lupins.

-Okay!

Harry descendo ate a casa dos seus amigos avisou que eles estariam indo para Forks na America do Norte , e se eles não queriam ir com eles.

Dora amou a idéia , e falou como que eles já estavam de férias se não queriam que eles fossem na frente para ver como era a casa e ver o que precisava para acomodar as três famílias.

Harry Agradeceu a prima , e voltou para casa .

Harry assim que chegou em casa encontrou seus amigos na sala esperando por ele.

- Harry como assim você não me fala nada?

-Hermione calma , eu fiquei sabendo a poucas horas , Os lupins vão na frente , e encontraremos eles no Mês que vem .

O Casal acabou ficando para jantar e jogar papo furado.

No próximos mês eles estariam no avião , onde Os lupins já estariam esperando por eles na America.

* * *

Almoço de Domingo era feito normalmente na mansão dos Weasley's.

As vezes tinhas suas exceções , pois era feito na Mansão dos Potter's

Pois vinha/tinha a _**Família Potter-Black**_ ( Harry , Gina , James Sirius de 7 anos ,Alvo Severo de 6 anos , Lily luna de 4 anos e Jasmin de 2 anos)

A _**Família Lupin**_ (Remus, Dora , Tedd de 12 anos , Mandy de 10 anos e Isabelle de 7 anos ).

A _**Família Longbottom**_ ( Neville , Hannah , Frank de 10 anos , Alice de 6 anos e meio , Emma de 3 anos e o pequeno Harrison de 1 ano e meio , quando Harry soube do nome do menino , balançou a cabeça ainda não acreditando que o amigo deu seu nome a seu filho , Hannah brincou que se o filho fosse tão nobre como o amigo estaria feliz) .

A _**Família Scamader**_ (Rolf , Luna , Andrew de 10 anos e os gêmeos Lorcan e Lysander de 6 anos e o pequeno Justin de 1 ano e 8 meses ).

A _**Família Bones**_ ( Justin ,Susan , Thomas de 6 anos e Amelia de 7 anos ).

E claro todos da _**Família Weasley **_

Artur, Molly, Bill, Fleur ( Victoria 10 anos , Dominique 7 anos e Louis de 5 anos ).

Charles, Ameline ( Otavianio de 5 anos e Annabelle recém nascida ).

Percy , Penélope (Molly II de 8 anos e Lucy de 6 anos).

George, Angelina (Fred II de 7 anos e Roxane de 3 anos ).

Ron e Hermione (Rose de 7 anos , Hugo de 3 anos e meio e kath (Kathrine Daniele nome da mãe da Hermione) de 1 ano e meio ).

As vezes aparecia Os _**Zabinnes**_ (Blaise , Pansy (apesar de ate hoje ela não ser tão social, era somente com os Potters ) , Helena de 10 anos e Blaise jr de 8 anos ).

Os _**Nott **_( Theo II ,Daphne , Antony de 12 anos , Theo III de 8 anos , Edward de 6 anos e a pequena Isabelle de 2 anos).

E os _**Malfoys**_ ( Draco , Astoria , Scorpion de 4 anos e Narcissa de 2 anos).

Fora quando aparecia os restante da AD ou do time de Quidditch.

E dessa forma realmente precisava de um espaço maior , isso era sempre era na mansão dos Weasley , pois o novo campo de Quidditch era enorme , maior que em Hogwarts , onde Harry com os meninos tirava um pouco do stress antes de encarar o departamento de Aurores na Segunda-feira.

Mas sempre que Draco estava nesses dias , era um sarro ,pois parecia que ele e Ron estava na escola novamente e brigavam bastante no jogo.

Harry as vezes tinha medo , não era um pânico mesmo que ele iria acordar e perceber que estava ainda na tenta correndo dos comensais da morte e de Voldemort , que ele estava apenas sonhando , enquanto ele ,ainda estava caçando os "Horcruxes".

Harry meio que acordou de seus devaneios quando estava pensando sobre isso no Taxi, rumo ao shopping em que eles iam jantar.

Gina olhou para seu marido e viu ele franzindo a testa sabia o que as vezes passava pela mente de seu marido , ela com toda calma e amor , apertava as mãos dele , passando conforto e mostrando que ela esta ali com ele ,e que isso era a realidade e não um sonho.

Sentado-se à mesa , vendo seus filhos e amigos e os filhos de seus amigos se divertindo ele esta sorrindo , pois era nessas horas que ele sabia que ele faria de tudo para que nada ameace sua família.

Harry não era conhecido como mestre das sombras a toa, nesses anos todos, ele foi nobre em ir atrás de vários mestres para aprimorar sua magia, principalmente se ele tinha muitas pessoas que dependia dele.

Harry olhou para a entrada na praça de alimentação quando viu uma pessoa que ele nem em seus sonhos imaginou encontrar novamente.

-Fred?

- o que você disse Harry?

Ele meio tremulo apontou em direção do ruivo vampiro.

- Fred?

Assim que Harry pronunciou o nome de Fred , ele automaticamente olhou para eles , e viu quando a mulher Loira morango, que estava ao seu lado segurou o seu braço.

Gina que se virou ao ver seu irmão que ela pensou que estava morto estava do mesmo jeito que ela se lembrava , mas a sua primeira reação foi gritar.

Harry automaticamente a abraçou , mas Ron ainda estava tremendo todo apontando na direção de seu irmão quer era para estar morto.

Remus ao olhar bem , seu lobo rosnou , eram vampiros que estava ali , ele tinha que proteger seu bloco, ele rugiu.

Harry teve que pensar rápido e deu um soco em Remus e sedou ele ao lado de Dora , antes que a cena no meio dos trouxas se agravasse.l

Mas agora não era somente a loira morango e Fred que estavam ali, tinha mais ou menos 9 adultos e uma criança , que tinha o aroma (Remus e Tedd ,apesar de Tedd não ser um Lobisomem ele tem os sentidos mas apurados)e a áurea de vampiros.( Harry podia ver áureas das pessoas pois foi treinado para ver, ele dependia disso para ter sucesso em suas missões).

Foi em um piscar de olho aconteceu tudo muito rapido , quando Harry viu, Hermione já estava na frente de Fred apontando para ele.

- Frederico Fabian Wesley, que merda você tem na cabeça, como você pode? Mesmo que agora sei o que aconteceu com o seu corpo!

Ela mal respirou e continuou gritando, agora onde estavam os aurores americanos quando você precisava?

- Você sendo um vampiro não poderia ter ido ver sua mãe? Ate parece que você sabe que com as novas leis, vocês estão permitidos a andar pela sociedade? Sabe como Molly ficou arrasada esses anos todos? Você sabia que sua Irmã quase que nos revelou ou pior o que Harry teve que fazer com Remo quando ele percebeu a presença de vocês?

Harry percebeu que Fred estava ficando nervos, sabia que teria que agir , e sabia que teria que se explicar depois , mas tinha que agir para proteger sua família , quando Harry percebeu Fred tinha ido para atacar Hermione.

Mas antes que quaisquer uns dos vampiros pudessem agir se viram paralisados, e agora Harry estava na frente deles , com uma mão segurando sua varinha e com a outra jogando um "protego" em sua família.

- Fred você ficou Louco?

Os vampiros estavam atordoados, olhando uns para ou outros , ate que Fred solta a bomba.

- Quem é Frederico? Eu não o conheço, eu sou Jorge Denali.

* * *

Xiii e agora o que vai dar?

Será que Harry se dará mal , por ter si exposto dessa forma?

..

Milhões de Perdão mesmo pela demora.

Acontece que eu estava realmente atrapalhada para escrever esse capitulo.

Como vocês perceberam no meu pequeno resumo ( brincadeirinha) eu queria explicar como cada personagem estava no mundo dos Bruxos , antes de explicar certinho sobre o que aconteceu com Fred.

Espero que esteja gostando..

Bjocas..

Amados , estou sem net, por isso estarei postando somente nas sexta.


End file.
